Two Years
by mandylynn9
Summary: Regina's makes a brave decision to adopt the son of a prisoner instead of letting him go into foster care. Has she bitten off more than she can chew, or will it turn out to be the best decision of her life? Henry is her son, but she has no idea how the beautiful blonde that gave birth to him will fit into their lives when her time behind bars is over.


**Monday**

Regina's alarm clock blared at its usual time of 5:30 AM. She stretched her arms out winching at the crack that sounded from her shoulder. She got out of bed to get the day stated but not before twisting her back to get a much more satisfying crack. She barely opened her eyes as she replaced her pajama top with a sports bra and tank top. She steadied herself on her dresser to change her pajama pants into yoga pants. She grabbed a bottle of water and her iPhone after brushing her hair and quickly threw it into a ponytail before she headed out the door. Nothing cleared her head before starting her day like her morning run.

She felt her feet hit the payment as she turned towards the park. She would at least do five miles today and maybe a few extra if she felt up to it. She took in the crisp morning air as she picked up her pace. She ran away from the two bedroom apartment that she had been living in since graduation last year. She was twenty two, and she had moved to a city where she didn't know a single person. She said she wanted a new adventure. Really, she wanted to be away from anyone who knew a thing about her family name.

She ran past the coffee shop where she would most likely stop later as she thought about the fact that she needed to do some spring cleaning over the weekend. Her only friend back in California thought a two bedroom was adventurous for a single girl, but Regina had always wanted an office. She liked having the space. If she really thought about it, she had the extra room just in case someone else came around; however, that was a thought she never would entertain.

She ran and barely listened to the songs that shuffled through as she continued her pace. She smiled at a couple walking their dog in the park as she rounded the fountain. She enjoyed seeing people happy, but she never let herself wonder when she would find that herself. She thought she had found it once, but that was a long time ago where she had pushed it into the recess of her memories.

She felt the need for oxygen burning her lungs as she pushed forward. Her calves burned as she ascended the hill on the other side of the park, but she kept pushing thinking that she was going faster today than she had in the past. She slowed to a stop about half a mile before her apartment building for a short cool down. She inhaled deeply letting her lungs expand and try to catch up to her pounding heart.

She showered and got ready for work in a perfected routine that she had down to a science. She had been doing it for three months since she took the job that she currently had. Working as a nurse had been her way to give back to others and keep her interested at the same time. She danced around as she made herself an egg white omelet with spinach with the music playing in the background. She pulled out some strawberries before sitting down at the table to enjoy it.

She looked up at the empty chair across from her. When she was eighteen, she thought she had been in love. Now, she really had no idea if that had been love or infatuation. She didn't have much to compare it to. She shook the thoughts from her head again. Her relationships or lack thereof weren't worth wasting her brain power on at this point in her life. She was young, and she knew it would work when it needed to.

She headed out the door to stop at the now bustling coffee shop before she walked the next few blocks to the hospital. She clocked in before downing her coffee as she pulled her morning charts. She had four people to see that had been there for weeks then she would spend two hours in the emergency room, take lunch, and then see her next batch of patients. She left the afternoon charts in her box before heading down the hall to get her day started.

She went through the usual routine with each patient. She asked how they were feeling. She asked them if they enjoyed their breakfast. She checked the blood pressure, heart rate, and oxygen saturation numbers shining on the monitors. She finished by giving them their daily dose of medications and checking their IV bags before she promised to come back that afternoon. In some of the rooms, the person remained quite as the ventilator provided every breath for them. If no one was in the room with that person, she would tell them about her day thinking maybe they could hear her. She would tell them current events hoping that when they did wake up, it would help the transition into the time they had missed. She doubted anyone could hear her, but she took the chance anyway just in case.

It was after 1:00 PM when she entered the nurse lounge for lunch. She had just begun eating her salad when a few of the other nurses came in. She wanted to talk to them. She knew she needed some friends, but she hadn't exactly found a way to approach it yet. She really only had one good friend in her life who currently lived on the other side of the country. So, making small talk to make friends wasn't something practiced for Regina.

"Did you guys here about the prisoner?" The one named Amanda said. A gasped no escaped the two women with her.

"Yeah. She's pregnant, due Friday. No idea what she is in for." Amanda answered.

"Is she going back to prison?" One of the girls asked, but Regina couldn't remember her name.

"Probably. I guess the baby will go into foster care." Amanda answered again before they headed back out of the longue. Regina didn't think much about it. They saw prisoners for various reasons, but to her knowledge they had yet to see a pregnant prisoner.

Regina returned to work to check her charts and insert the numbers from her morning into the electronic medical records. She knew the task was necessary, but it was all so monotonous. She saw the red sticker on the side of the chart on the bottom. She knew what that was. She would be the lucky one who got to treat the prisoner. She shook her head slightly before pushing it down. She would try to treat her fair, but she couldn't help but feel prejudice towards her. She saw women leaving the hospital without children all the time from miscarriages or children that only lived hours after being born. It seemed wasteful to her that someone in prison would get a child.

She decided to save that one for the last of the day so that if it went horrible, she would be able to go home. Her experience with treating prisoners since she started working there had been repulsive so far. Her ass had been grabbed, she had been told many inappropriate comments about her body and what could be done to it, and her intelligence had been questioned on a regular basis.

When she entered the room that evening, she wasn't sure what she expected to see. What she did see certainly wasn't it. The blonde was lying in bed with her eyes closed and her hands clasped over her stomach. An alarm was in her bed to notify the staff if she got out of the bed. A police officer has been stationed at the front door since the girl arrived. Her chart gave Regina the basic information.

Name: Emma Swan

Address: Frederick Prison

Medical History: Chickenpox at age 4, Appendicitis at age 12.

Current Age: Nineteen

Past Surgical History: Appendectomy at age 12.

Family's Medical History: Unknown.

Current Condition: Being monitored for preeclampsia during pregnancy.

She skimmed through the notes of the nurse who had seen the patient the day before. Her blood pressure was starting to stabilize with medication. At this rate, she would be able to deliver the baby normally in the controlled environment of the hospital on Friday.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked when she saw the blonde's eyes open.

Emma didn't answer. She opened her eyes briefly to look at Regina before closing them again.

"Are you in any pain?" Regina asked as she wrote down the numbers that displayed on the monitor. She let her eyes run down Emma's EKG strip to note the normal rate and rhythm.

Emma again didn't answer. Regina checked her IV before heading back towards the door. "My name is Regina. I will be your nurse during the day until your delivery. Your night shift nurse is Ruby. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact one of us."

Regina left the room then. She nodded at the guard before she headed back to the nurses station. Ruby was standing there waiting to exchange the chart with Regina. She had already seen the young girl the night before.

"Anything out of her today?" Ruby asked.

"No. She was awake though. She is stable right now." Regina answered as she handed her the file.

"I wonder what she is in for." Ruby continued walking behind Regina as she headed towards her locker.

Regina just shook her head. She knew what was coming next. "So, Regina I get off at 7 tomorrow morning. Want to meet me at the coffee shop down the street for a drink?"

"I get my coffee on the way to work." Regina answered. "I don't usually have time to hang around."

"Well, I'm off Friday. We could have drinks and dinner." Ruby said with a smile that would probably send most women running into her arms.

"I will think about it." Regina turned on her heels then to head out for the evening. She wondered regularly why she always turned Ruby down. She was beautiful. She had a great job, but it just didn't feel right to Regina right now. Maybe it was the fact that Ruby was the reason two other nurses had quit after nasty breakups.

She got home, made dinner, and relaxed down on the couch with her most recent reading material in her hand. She didn't read a single sentence though. She thought about the blonde who was only three years younger than she was. She thought about the line in her chart that stated that her family medical history was unknown. She didn't know why, but she felt sympathy for this girl.

Now that Emma was on her schedule, she would see her twice the next day. She vowed then to be patient with the girl because no matter what the situation was Regina knew that on Friday she would be giving birth to a little boy that would be whisked right out of her arms. It didn't matter what a person had done in their past. Having a child whisked away was probably going to be the most difficult moment of Emma's young lift.

**Tuesday**

Regina's run that morning had been just as awful as her sleep the night before. Images of the young blonde swirled in her head as she thought of the best way to get the young girl to open up. She didn't know why, but she chalked it up to the fact that treatment was best when there was trust between the patient and the health care professional. She barely made it a mile before she was heading back towards her house.

She was distracted during her morning routine. She shampooed her hair twice because she forgot if she did it at all. She only placed eyeliner under one eye before she realized it as she was brushing her teeth. She poured orange juice in her cereal instead of in the glass that sat next to it. She was loosing it because she couldn't get her mind off of a young prisoner. Regina was a sucker for a sob story, and she knew without a doubt what was going on in this situation. Regina thought there was some way she could help the blonde. She thought that she could make her a better person or make her situation better. Regina knew more than anything that she couldn't change the world, but she regularly forgot that. It usually ended in heartbreak. She vowed to push Emma out of her mind unless it directly involved her treatment. Maybe she should join Ruby for drinks and dinner on Friday. If anything it would be a good stress relief to get a few minutes without thinking about work. She shook her head as she headed out the door.

One trip to the coffee shop, a spilled coffee, and another trip to the coffee shop later Regina was completely out of sorts. This day hasn't started well, and it looked like that was going to continue.

Regina felt disconnected as she saw a few high priority patients. She felt dazed as she looked after injured children and sick people during her two hours in the emergency room. She just had one person to see before she finally got to sit down at lunch for a few minutes. She nodded to the officer before heading inside. Emma was awake. The television was on, but she wasn't watching it. The young girl had a book propped on her stomach, and she scanned it quickly. Regina smiled at the title she saw. Paper Towns by John Green was the title Emma had apparently chosen from the small set of books kept at the nurse's station. Ruby must have given it to her.

"How are you feeling today?" Regina asked.

"Not so dizzy." Came a soft voice from the bed as she blonde put the book down. She hadn't expected Emma to answer her.

"How was your breakfast?" Regina asked next trying to be pleasant. She wanted Emma to know that she was being treated like all of her other patients.

"Better today now that they've got me off an all liquid diet." Emma answered. Regina noticed the yogurt and jello cups that were opened and empty on the tray. The vanilla pudding hadn't been touched though.

Regina checked Emma's monitors before scanning the ultrasound report that had been placed in Emma's chart since yesterday. The baby appeared completely healthy.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked as Regina continued to scan over the IVs and other beeping machines.

"Sure dear." Regina responded.

"They told me a social worker would be coming by yesterday to talk to me. No one ever did. I don't want to wait to long to take to talk to them." Emma said softly. Regina initially thought that Emma seemed scared, but she realized that it was something else she couldn't quite place.

"Actually they will be right in when I'm done. She wanted me to check on you first. These topics can be upsetting. I want you to know if there are any spikes in your blood pressure we will have to have a break in the conversation." Regina continued. Emma nodded. Regina repeated the same thing to the social worker before heading to lunch. She could check on Emma right after she was done eating just in case. She shook her head then wondering why she cared so much. Emma would be gone on Friday. She would never see her again.

Regina ate in silence without another soul eating with her as she always did. She watched as families moved about the cafeteria. Some were deep in thought. Some were incredibly happy. Others looked terribly sad. She thought about the hospital then as such a transient place in the lives of all of these people. People came there to die in some occasions which was what she believed to be a quick experience while some believed that you then went on to another place: heaven or hell. Death at that hospital was a transient moment in an eternity. Children were born which was a beautiful miracle; however, in the life that child would lead being born in that hospital was again a transient moment. People who were terribly sick came in and left leaving their time at the hospital as nothing but a quick story to tell. Regina would filter in and out of the lives of many, many people without making an impact at all unless she saved them. So, maybe she couldn't save Emma Swan. Emma's life wasn't on the line, but what she could do was make her experience at the hospital as painless as possible.

Emma had been crying when Regina entered the room. She checked her vital signs quickly, but the young blonde appeared to be stable.

"I'm all ears if you want to talk about it." Regina said softly as she wrote down more of Emma's information flashing across the monitor next to her screen.

Emma didn't respond. She used her blanket to wipe the tears from her eyes before turning her head to look away from Regina. The brunette didn't dwell on it. Instead she left the room to see the rest of her patients. If Emma wanted to talk about it, she would let her bring it up herself. It honestly wasn't her business anyway.

She heard nothing about the blonde for the rest of the day, but she found herself passing the blondes room when she didn't need to. She headed towards the front door later than she intended to. She didn't want to think about the fact that she had stood outside of the social workers office door for thirty minutes trying to come up with a good reason to ask her how the conversation went with Emma. She could make it about the blonde's course of treatment, but she knew that HIPAA prevented the social worker from telling her anything that honestly had nothing to do with Emma's blood pressure and the treatment of it.

Ruby caught up to her before she headed out. "Any decision on Friday?" The tall brunette approached her then as she continued to let her classic smirk spread across her face.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Regina answered as she rushed past the brunette. She needed a few minutes of relaxation. She had to get her mind off the blonde. She needed to place a call to her best friend.

By the time the phone was ringing, Regina had a glass of wine in hand and her feet in a hot tub of water. It didn't calm her down at all.

"Hello stranger." Kathryn said as she picked up on the forth ring.

"I am literally losing it." Regina answered. "There is a patient at work, and I care to much. It's stupid. I mean she is only nineteen. She is in prison for Christ sake. She will be gone on Friday. She's pregnant. She could have more children. She could be a murderer."

"Woah, slow down there Regina." Kathryn answered. "What in the world as you talking about?"

Regina took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I have been seeing a nineteen year old for preeclampsia. She is due Friday. She is a local prisoner. I don't know why I care so much about what happens to her child or her, but I can't get it out of my head. It is literally driving me insane. I accidently spilled my coffee this morning and then ordered the wrong one. I have been getting the same coffee for like ten years." Regina continued to ramble until she heard Kathryn laugh on the other end of the line.

"Regina. You are a nurse. You are supposed to care about your patients. You are just taking an extra interest in this one because she probably needs the most help. Just relax. She'll be gone Friday, and you will forget about her." Kathryn finished. Regina shook her head. Kathryn was probably right. She had experienced this before with patients that were alcoholics or drug addicts. It went away after the left the hospital because she always had another patient that deserved her care and undivided attention.

"You're right." Regina answered. "I'm overreacting."

"You just need a distraction. How is your love life?" Kathryn asked. Regina chuckled. She knew that this is where the conversation was going.

"I actually have a date on Friday." Regina answered. She mentally reminded herself to accept the invitation from Ruby even if she still wasn't sure about it. She would need a drink after Emma's delivery. She didn't work weekends, and there was no doubt that the blonde would be discharged unless something complicated the delivery by the time she returned to work on Monday.

"That's exciting." Kathryn beamed. "Who is the lucky person?"

"I work with her." Regina answered.

"Oh that is dangerous darling." Kathryn answered. The two had met when they were young children both children of very rich hotel tycoons who decided to combine their chains to move from millionaire to billionaire status. Both Kathryn and Regina had rebelled against this type of lifestyle, and they had both moved far away from their South Carolina homes to escape it.

"It is just drinks and dinner. Not much can go wrong with that." Regina answered. The moment she realized that her thoughts had drifted from the young blonde, they came back again full force.

"Unless sex is involved." Kathryn laughed oblivious to the fact that Regina was no longer paying attention to her.

"Regina?" Kathryn finally stated as silence ticked on the other end of the line.

"I have to go." Regina said quickly. She hung up before her best friend could get in another word. She needed to talk to the social worker. She realized that it wasn't Emma that she cared about. It was the unborn child. She had no idea what would happen to the child. She didn't know if Emma had any family considering there was no family history listed in her chart. She had no idea if there was a father in the picture. She had no idea if there was another mother in the picture. She knew Emma wasn't allowed visitors, but she surely wouldn't be seeing a social worker if the child was going to leave the hospital with someone that Emma knew. She didn't know how long the blonde had to serve. What she now knew was that she cared more than anything about finding out what would happen to the child.

Regina crawled into bed that night much later than she usually did. Horrible situations played out in her head after she had spent some time on the internet. She wanted to know if Emma had any rights to the child. What she found was dismal at best. If the child was given to a father, mother, or family member Emma would be able to apply for custody when she got out. The possibility of her ever raising her son was impossible at best. If a family couldn't be found for the baby when it was born and released from the hospital, it would go into foster care. Then, Emma would never be able to find the child again.

Regina's thoughts continued to drift as she tried to get comfortable. Maybe the child was better off without Emma. Regina didn't know who she was. Maybe foster care was the best option for him or her. Regina shook her head. She had heard the awful stories about foster care. The child wasn't even born yet, and it already had a dismal future at best. It made Regina's heart hurt.

She thought of a small baby that she had never seen before growing up without having any idea who his or her mother was or why she wasn't around. She thought about a beautiful life for this child with a family that cared deeply for him or her. She thought about a small child running and playing with toys and looking towards a bright future. She fell asleep with these images hoping they would keep the ones of alcoholic parents just using the child for a meal ticked at bay. She hoped against everything else that Emma's child would be one of the lucky ones. That was the only way she could close her eyes and fall asleep that night.

**Wednesday**

Regina didn't go for a run that morning. She didn't even stop to get her coffee. She headed straight for the hospital and blurred past the registration desk towards the administrative section of the hospital. She needed to talk to the social worker. She skidded to a halt when she slammed into the door she had just tried to open. The door to the social worker's office was locked. A bright blue sign on it indicated that the woman wouldn't be there until 9:00 AM. Regina thought for a second before she headed towards Emma's room.

When she entered, Emma actually turned towards her. "It was you wasn't it?" Emma asked.

Regina's face flashed the confusion that she felt. How could Emma already know that she had gone to the social worker? There was no way that she could know. No one would have told her.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked as she realized how frazzled she probably looked.

Emma hesitated for a second before she pointed towards the tray from the night before that still rested on her table. Emma's breakfast would be arriving in a few minutes. She knew immediately what Emma was pointing to. She saw that the chocolate pudding had been opened and eaten completely.

Regina blushed then. "Well, I assumed that since you didn't like vanilla that chocolate was probably a safe bet."

"Thank you." Emma said with a small voice. Regina ran through her usual checking of the monitors before turning back to Emma.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked. She meant to check Ruby's note from the night before before seeing Emma that morning, but in her attempt to see the social worker she had forgotten.

"I feel tired." Emma answered. She paused for a second as the blonde looked her over. "I like you." Emma finally said. "You don't talk as much as the night nurse."

Regina laughed a little at that. It would have eaten Ruby alive if the blonde didn't respond to her. To not be awkward, there was no question that Ruby would have continued to chat with the blonde even without a response. "I hear you two have a date on Friday."

Regina gasped at that. She hadn't expected small talk out of Emma. The blonde smiled then. "Throw me a bone." Emma finally said. "I don't get to talk about normal stuff very often."

Regina softened to the blonde's situation. "I haven't said yes yet actually. I am unsure if I am going to."

"Why?" Emma asked after Regina checked her temperature. She saw a note in the chart that Emma would be induced at noon on Friday. She was at least happy that she would be here for that. "Wait, are you not gay?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

Regina laughed as the teenager that still existed in Emma shined through. "I am definitely interested in women." Regina answered unsure of why she felt so at ease with Emma. The guard took that time to peek his head in.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked. Regina knew that he was concerned due to the time the nurse had been in the room.

"Yes officer." Regina answered with her award winning smile. "We are just going over what will happen on Friday."

He backed out of the room with a nod. Emma didn't follow up on Regina's comment so Regina didn't push it.

"Do you have any questions about Friday?" Regina asked.

Emma just shook her head as a far out look crossed the blonde's features. There was no doubt that Emma was very concerned about Friday, but she probably didn't know how to voice those fears at the current time.

Regina flew through looking after her last patients hoping to get to the social worker's office before lunch. The only way she would reassure Emma is if she knew what was going to happen to the child who she now knew was going to be a little boy. She opened the door a little slower than that morning. She was relieved when she pushed it open to see the social worker's secretary sitting at her desk.

"Hi." She said smiling down at the girl. "If Mrs. Jones has a minute, I need to speak with her about a patient."

"Just a minute." The girl answered before scurrying towards a closed door. She came back a few minutes later and beckoned Regina towards the door. "She has a meeting in a few minutes, but she said she'd be happy to see you until they get here.

Regina took a seat quickly knowing that she didn't want to waste time. She needed answers, and the only way that she was going to get them was to explain her case.

"Thank you for seeing me." Regina said remembered her manners.

"What can I do for you?" Mrs. Jones asked. Her name plate read Michelle Jones on it.

"I have been treating Emma Swan. She has some concerns about what will occur post procedure on Friday. Because of her issue with elevated blood pressure, any information you can provide me would be extremely beneficial to ease her worries. It could be a very bad situation for her and the baby if she got to worked up." Regina knew she was lying through her teeth about Emma's concerns. There was no doubt; however, that Emma would have them eventually. To the nineteen year old Friday probably seemed like a long way out.

"Well, Emma will return to the prison when she is medically stable with follow up care provided by the physicians there. We have been preparing for quite some time with placement for the child. Because there is no family, he has been available for adoption. Unfortunately when there is no family history and one of the parents is incarcerated, there aren't many takers. Families worry about the future mental stability of the child. They worry about possible repercussions from the birth parents if they are ever released from prison. What I can tell you at this time is that he will most likely go to the orphanage downtown until a foster or permanent family can be found. Lucky for him is that babies usually go quickly." Michelle finished.

"If babies go quickly, why has he not been adopted?" Regina asked.

Michelle reiterated the things she had already discussed. If there was another option, parents would rather adopt a child that at least has some form of family history. With Emma, they would just have the fact that the child's mother had chicken pox and an appendectomy when she was younger. The odds weren't really in the little boys favor.

Regina felt deflated after she left the office. She wanted to help in some form, but she certainly didn't know anyone who was looking to adopt a child.

When she returned to Emma's room that afternoon, the blonde started talking right away. "They still don't have a family for him."

Regina sat in the chair beside Emma's bed. "It will be alright Emma. Babies are usually adopted quickly." Regina knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth that they had been a mistake by the look of pure sadness on the blonde's face. Emma shook her head.

She didn't speak for a few minutes. Regina just waited. Then, a thought struck her. It was probably completely insane, but the more she thought about it the more it made complete sense to her. It was a snap thought. It was reckless and quick, but she couldn't help but feel like this was finally the one thing she needed to make her life a little more interesting.

"What can I do?" Regina asked.

Big green eyes looked back up at her with wonder. "You actually want to help me?" Emma's small voice asked.

"If I can." Regina responded. "Everyone needs a little help every now and then."

After work that night found Regina rushing from place to place making phone call after phone call. When she spoke to Kathryn about her plan, her best friend thought she was completely insane. Regina; however, had made a decision. She would help Emma in the best way that she knew how because it just seemed to make sense. She called her boss to tell her that she wouldn't be in to work until noon the next day due to an emergency. Ruby would have to stay to see Emma that morning. Regina went to sleep that night with a smile on her face convinced that this was going to be a good thing for both her, the blonde, and the little baby boy.

**Thursday**

Regina was smiling from ear to ear by the time she walked into the hospital at lunch time. She had been up since nearly four that morning, but it had all been worth it. She went to see the social worker first to discuss her plan. The social worker had a similar reaction as Kathryn, but Regina pressed on. She was determined to make this work.

Ruby was waiting for her when she got back to the nurses station.

"Hey gorgeous." Ruby said with a grin. "Everything alright?"

"Fine." Regina responded quickly. "I just had some things to take care of."

"So, about Friday?" Ruby asked stepping very close to Regina.

"I can't." The brunette answered as she walked past her. "Something came up." Ruby frowned as Regina headed for the blonde's room.

Michelle was waiting for Regina when she got there.

"Are you one hundred percent sure about this?" The social worker asked.

"Yes. I am." Regina answered. "Did you speak to Tiffany?" Tiffany was the nurse manager.

"Yes. She is on board." Michelle answered before they headed into the room. Emma's head snapped up at the two women who walked into the room. She smiled at the brunette, but she seemed weary when she saw the social worker.

"I have good new." Michelle began smiling at the blonde. Emma's face lit up. "We have found someone who wants to adopt your son."

Emma looked simultaneously ecstatic and devastated at the same time. Regina just stood there bouncing on her feet with anticipation.

"Who?" Emma asked. "Are they alright? Do they have other kids? They won't give him back right?"

"Well," Michelle began "it is a single mother." Emma didn't seem fazed by this. "She is a nurse at this hospital."

Emma's eyes shot to Regina then. "You?" Emma asked.

Regina just shook her head. The look on Emma's face had her very afraid. Maybe this was an awful idea. Emma probably hated her. Emma probably thought she was being nice to her just to get a hold of her son.

"I will give you two a minute to talk." Michelle said as she backed out of the room.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"To be honest I didn't even think about it until yesterday, but it just makes sense for me. Something has been missing from my life. I rent a two bedroom apartment for just myself. I think I have always hoped that I would have someone to put in that other bedroom. I know it probably seems crazy to you. I'm young, but I think I can handle this. He deserves a good home." Regina waited for the blonde to respond, but she didn't. "And you deserve a chance to know him."

Emma's eyes widened then. "How?" She managed to choke out as tears spread down her face.

"Michelle told me everything. She told me that you were charged with possession of stolen material. She told me that you didn't steal it yourself. She told me you have to serve two more years but you could get out in a year and a half with good behavior."

"What are you saying?" Emma asked.

"I want to adopt your son, but I want you to be a part of his life." Regina answered. "When you get out, I want Henry to know you."

Michelle chose that moment to enter the room again.

"Emma, there are a few things you must know." Michelle began. Emma's teary wide eyes landed on the social worker. "He will be Regina's son legally. When you are released, you will most likely be on probation for a year. You will not be able to apply for full custody of Henry at that time unless Regina were for some reason to give it to you. The most you can hope for is partial custody of the boy. We can't expect Regina to just babysit him while you finish your time. Also, if the boy's father ever returns to his life, he will not have any claim to the child either. This will be an official adoption." Michelle finished. Emma looked confused, dazed even.

"Will I see him at all the next two years?" Emma finally asked.

"If Regina chooses." Michelle answered before telling the two women that all the paperwork was in order. She left the room then.

"What about your job?" Emma asked.

"My boss has agreed to a month off. I get twenty days off per year. I am taking them all now. After that, there is a daycare for staff here. I've already moved everything out of the office at home. The painters were there all morning. I have a crib, a changing table, some toys, and a few outfits. I plan on making a big shopping trip for everything else after work today."

Emma continued to stare at her. "Well, will I know anything about him until I am out?"

Regina smiled at the blonde. "I won't bring him to see you." She saw the expression in Emma's face deflate immediately. "I just don't want to take the chance that he will ever remember you like that, but I will write. I will tell you everything. I will even send pictures if you want."

Emma smiled then. "You are taking a big chance."

Regina laughed. "Tell me about it. My best friend thinks I am crazy."

"You are." Emma responded. "You know nothing about me. What if I get out and kidnap him or rob you blind?"

Regina's eyes widened. She hadn't actually thought about that yet.

Emma laughed. "I am kidding. Wow." Emma paused for a long time. "The best case scenario I imagined was that he would get adopted by a good family, and I would at least know that he would be alright even I never saw him again. I never imagined that I would see him again one day."

"You just focus on a good delivery tomorrow." Regina said as she ran a hand over Emma's stomach. She realized how inappropriate that was and jerked back.

"It's alright." Emma said with a smile. "I don't understand why you are doing this, but thank you."

"Thank you." Regina said with a smile. "If you give me permission, I would like to be there when he is born tomorrow."

"Do I honestly have a choice?" Emma asked.

"Well no." Regina laughed a little at the silence in the room. "However, if you would rather I not be there, I will respect that choice."

"It'd be nice to have you there. Thank you again Regina. I don't think anyone has ever done anything like this for me in their life." The blonde paused then. "I mean, I know this is really for the baby, but I am just so thrilled that I will see him again."

"It will give you something to look forward to when you go back." Regina answered. "I hear you are joining the GED program."

"I plan on it." Emma answered. The blonde was absolutely radiant in that moment. "I can't believe this is happening so fast."

"Tell me about it." Regina answered. "I got a message earlier about where I wanted the crib placed in the room from the gentleman putting it together for me."

"I mean with paperwork and everything. Adoption usually takes months." Emma said like she had first hand experience with it.

"Well apparently it costs the state a lot more money to take him to an orphanage than it does to let him live with me. They ran a background check yesterday and a drug screen this morning. They checked my references, and they agreed. Lucky for me Michelle was on my side." Regina answered.

"She is nice." Emma answered.

"She believes in rehabilitation." Regina responded.

"Do you?" Emma asked looking down at her sheets.

"I believe we all go through bad things in our lives. Some of us respond well to them. Some of us don't. Some of us are resentful while others use it as fuel to be better. I don't know your circumstances Emma, but I know that everyone deserves another chance." Regina finished with a soft smile.

She dropped by to say goodnight to Emma before she headed back home. It was midnight, and she already had to be back at the hospital at eight the next morning. Instead she spent the next two hours buying bottles, outfits, toys, car seats, and everything else you could imagine that a baby might need. She had it all organized and put together by four that morning. She should have gone to sleep, and she knew it. She couldn't make herself do it though.

Instead she looked around at the small simple room. The walls were painted yellow and green. The crib had a simple green sheet with a green blanket. The changing table set near it covered with baby lotions, diapers, wipes, and many other things. The chest of drawers was filled with outfits, socks, little hats, gloves, and other things. Regina was proud at what she had done. She wondered if she really was crazy. The next day a living, breathing baby would be there. This was a baby that she was supposed to take care of and keep alive.

She shook the negative thoughts away. She could do this. Kathryn would be there on Saturday for a week to help out, and considering the blonde had a one year old of her own, she knew that she was in good hands.

This was going to be the biggest adventure of her life, but she was ready for it.

**Friday**

Regina had seen births during her clinical rotations. She had seen them on television. She had been there a year earlier when Kathryn had given birth to her young daughter. However, watching someone that she considered to be her own son be born was something that was completely out of her league. She was nervous. She was worried about Emma. The blonde could have a very difficult delivery due to her previous history of blood pressure problems.

Regina was trying to remain calm. That stopped when she saw Ruby breezing towards her.

"Are you really adopting that girl's baby, or do you need that big of an excuse to get out of our date?" Ruby asked.

"I don't really expect you to understand." Regina began before Ruby cut her off with a smile.

"I'm kidding. I think it's awesome what you are doing. I have a little brother so I have a little bit of experience if you need any help." Ruby answered.

"Thank you." Regina responded with a genuine smile. She imagined that she probably would need the help.

She sat in the waiting room with another very anxious looking man. Emma was being prepped and induced. Regina would be allowed to enter the room when Emma was three centimeters dilated. She could hear coins in the man's pocket as his foot continued to bounce up and down.

"First child?" She asked trying to break the tension and calm her pounding heart.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked shaking his head from side to side. Regina laughed. "I am waiting until they know it is a go for the baby to be born before they let me back."

"It's standard procedure here." Regina answered. "They want to make sure everything is inline medically before anyone enters the room."

"You say that like you have a little bit of experience in the area." He answered.

"I work here." Regina answered.

"Oh. I assumed you had been sitting in these chairs before." He answered. They both heard the waiting room door open before two men entered the room. Regina and the man she had been speaking with both looked deflated that no one was coming in to get them.

"I haven't." Regina answered. "Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know. We decided to wait to find out. I think that is why I am so nervous. I've never been through this, and I have no idea what the result will be. All we know is that it isn't twins." He answered again. Regina laughed. She wondered for a second if she would want to find out the sex if she had been in this mans shoes. It really didn't matter to her.

"I'm John." He said bringing Regina back out of her thoughts.

"Regina." She answered.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"A boy." She responded as a smile spread across her face.

"Have you picked a name?" John asked. Regina was thankful for the distraction of his conversation. It distracted her from what was going on with Emma.

"No." Regina answered. It wasn't something she had considered. She was just told by the social workee that the paperwork would be complete when the child had an official time and date of birth.

"We haven't either. We have like three names picked out that we would like for either a boy or a girl." He answered. Regina wondered if she should correct him. He was obviously under the impression that Regina's wife or girlfriend was having a child today.

"I'm adopting him." She said, but it seemed wrong to completely discount Emma's part in the child's life.

"That stinks." John answered. "That you guys have to go through that I mean. My child is mine automatically when he or she comes out of my wife. I could be an awful lunatic and same sex couples have to go through so much just to legally be their kids other parent."

"I appreciate the sentiment" Regina began "but I don't have a partner or a wife. I don't even really know the woman giving birth."

"Oh wow. That is something." He said. "You're a brave woman for doing that."

Before Reina could say thank you the physician called her name. She headed towards the labor and delivery area without thought. She let the nurse who she had met previously go through the procedure of having her wash her hands, put on a gown, put on gloves, and listen to her instructions. If she were asked to leave the room due to a medical complication, she would have to do so without questions asked.

When she entered the room, Emma was alone except for a nurse. The epidural must have already been in place.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked.

"Five centimeters dilated and wondering why I ever slept with anyone in my life." Emma answered. The nurse had informed Regina on the way to the room that Emma had been in considerable pain during the contractions which is why they had already placed the epidural.

"It won't be long now." Regina reminded the blonde.

"I know. Then this entire baby has to come out of me." Emma answered. Regina could tell automatically that the young girl was using humor to cover up the fact that she was afraid.

"I will be right here." Regina responded. "You can even hold my hand if you would like to."

Emma grinned. "I don't think your girlfriend would like that."

Regina laughed again with no doubt that Emma was referring to Ruby. Emma continued. "Are you taking the kid on your date?"

Regina shook her head. "Of course not. It has been postponed." Emma smiled slightly then.

Thirty minutes later, it was all over. Emma had placed a death grip on Regina's hand that lead to it being sore then as they sat in the empty delivery room and waited. Emma's blood pressure had spiked once during the delivery. Everything had been fine other than that. The child had been whisked away as soon as he was out in the world. This had been explained to Regina before the delivery. Without any medial history or information on Emma or her family, they would need to check for any genetic abnormalities immediately. The two sat in silence as Emma continued to wipe her hair from her face. Her face was damp from the exertion, and Regina thought she looked absolutely radiant. The nurse had been in a few minutes ago to let them know that everything had gone well. The child was being cleaned, and he would be back in a little bit.

"We have to name him." Emma said letting her head roll towards Regina. She seemed too tired to even consider lifting her head.

"Had you considered anything?" Regina asked.

"His father's name is Neal, but I don't want him to be named after him at all. I've considered the generic names, but I want him to have a reason for his name." Emma said.

"Is there anyone special in your past?" Regina asked hoping that this wouldn't upset Emma.

"My foster father once. They took me in when I was three. That is where I got my last name from." Emma began. "He had a heart attack, and he died. It was the first time I really felt like I lost someone. His wife sent me back to deal with his death."

"What was his name?" Regina asked surprised that the blonde had opened up to her.

"Henry." Emma answered. Regina smiled wide.

"That is my father's name." Regina said.

"Do you like him?" Emma asked.

"I don't see him much, but I never would have gotten through my child hood without him by my side." Regina answered thinking that her parents should probably be informed of her decision to adopt a child.

"So Henry?" Emma asked.

"I think Henry is perfect." Regina answered. "What about his middle name?"

"You should pick that. I kind of picked his first name." Emma answered still gazing at the brunette.

"Daniel." Regina said before her brain could process that she was saying it.

"Who is Daniel?" Emma asked.

"He was my boyfriend." Regina said with a laugh as she wiped a tear from her eye. "We were eighteen and thought the world ended and began with our romance. My parents hated him because of his social class."

"Well I'm sure they would love me." Emma said with a small laugh.

Regina paused for a second before continuing. "He died in a car accident the summer that I went away to college far away instead of going close to home to be with him."

"I'm sorry." Emma answered.

"It's alright dear." Regina said. "He taught me that I was very capable of falling in love with someone. There is no way to know if we would even still be together if he were here, but he was very important to me then."

"Henry Daniel it is then." Emma answered with a small smile. The social worker entered then.

"The child will be here in a just a minute." She said to the anxious women. "I just need to know the child's name."

"Henry Daniel." They both said at the same time.

"Henry Daniel Mills it is then." Michelle said as she wrote it on the paper in front of her.

"Actually" Regina said tentatively "his name is Henry Daniel Swan Mills."

"Alright got it." Michelle said leaving the room.

"You don't have to do that. He is your son." Emma said.

"He wouldn't be here without you. Look Emma I know that I don't know you well at all, but I am thankful that you exist. I don't know how this will go. You will see Henry again one day. You may even try to take my custody away."

"I would never do that." Emma interrupted.

"That isn't the point Emma. Right now we have no idea what the future holds, but Henry he deserves to know that you and I are both his parents. He deserves to know that you loved him enough to let a complete stranger raise him."

Tears streaked down the blonde's face as the door opened. The nurse placed the baby in Regina's arms first. She looked down at him. His eyes were closed as he slept. He had Emma's nose and a mess of dark hair.

Regina walked close to the bed to lower him into Emma's waiting arms. She sat on the side and looked over the blonde's shoulder at the baby.

"He is beautiful." Emma said with an impossibly wide smile on her face.

"He really is." Regina answered.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever just looking at the little bundle of joy in their arms.

"I don't know how I am going to not go crazy missing him for two years." Emma said looking back at the brunette.

"You will behave and see him in a year and a half." Regina answered with certainty.

Emma smiled back at her. "Thank you for letting me be in his life."

Regina just smiled.

The next hour was a whirlwind of signing papers and listening to information. Emma would be kept until the morning before she would be taken back as long as she was stable. Henry would be able to go home with Regina the next day. It took a lot of convincing before they agreed to let Regina stay in Emma's room that night. Regina wanted to be there just in case something happened to the blonde.

The night passed with Regina listening to the rhythmical beeping of Emma's telemetry machine. Emma slept soundly until the activity began. Nurses performed final checks. Guards came in to give Emma her prison uniform to put on. It took ten minutes of conversation before the two women were allowed a final moment alone with their young son.

"You will write?" Emma asked.

"I will. And you will write back?" Regina answered.

"Of course I will." Came the blonde's response.

Thoughts swirled around in both of their minds. Emma knew that legally Henry belonged to Regina. When she was released from prison, Regina could refuse to see her. Regina could have moved to another state or even another country by then. Regina's mind was working twice as fast wondering what would happen in the future. A few days ago she was alone. Now she had a son to care for. She wondered what the future held. Would Emma write back? Would she want to find Henry when she was released? Would she try to apply for custody? Regina looked up from the small baby in Emma's arms. In that moment she knew that whatever the future held it was going to be a good thing for her, for Henry, and for Emma.

The blonde handed the baby to Regina before handcuffs were placed on her wrists. A final glance back from Emma with a completely heartbroken look on her face left Regina standing there with a little baby in her arms that would be her son and a haunting image of a heartbroken blonde that she wasn't sure she would ever forget.


End file.
